


The Luckiest Man in the World

by akxxshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxxshi/pseuds/akxxshi
Summary: The story of the luckiest man in the world, falling in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	The Luckiest Man in the World

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on ao3! Feedback/comments are really appreciated :) It's short, but I hope you still enjoy!

“There’s this guy I know. 

At first glance, he’s totally ordinary. No one would glance at him twice on the street. No one can tell at first, but in actuality, he’s the luckiest guy in the world. He managed to find the love of his life and hold on to it throughout his whole life thus far.

They first met when they were seven years old. It was the first day of first grade, and they argued over who got to use the colored pencils first during art. Both kids ended up crying and after that, they avoided each other like the plague for the rest of the year. 

The second time they met, it was their first year of middle school. They were paired together for a project in one of their classes. It was awkward, but that’s just how things are in middle school. Neither one really remembered their fight all those years ago in elementary school. 

The third time they met, it was at a mutual friend’s party. They were in high school now, and were growing up faster than ever. 

At the party, the taller of the two knocked into the other and accidentally spilled his drink all over his shirt. The former was absolutely horrified and quickly offered his jacket to the other while apologizing over and over again. The latter just laughed at him, not particularly bothered by the state of his shirt, more amused at how flustered the other had become over a tiny accident. He accepted the jacket for the night and assured the other that it really was alright. 

They became fast friends after that day. They started seeking each other out at school, talking in between classes and handing out with each other after school. They grew closer and closer with each passing day. Eventually, they were always together, one never seen without the other, like they were attached at the hip.

They were there for each other through everything. When the taller boy’s father was diagnosed with cancer, the shorter was there right by his side, providing support and helping him through all the hospital visits and struggles that came with going through seeing a family member struggle so much. Likewise, when the shorter boy’s grandmother passed, the taller boy was right by his side, offering gentle but constant and firm support, never wavering from his side, reminding him that he had someone to lean on. Through good and bad, they were forever each other’s best friend, and always had each other’s backs. 

Slowly, they started to notice each other more, in different ways that they did before. The taller of the two noticed how soft and pretty the other’s hair was, even though it was spiked up every day. He also noticed how the other’s aggressive exterior was really a subtle way of caring and making sure that he took care of himself properly. He would never admit it, but he was really grateful for the caring reminder, no matter how masked in aggression it was. 

Likewise, the shorter of the two started to notice the other in different ways as well. He noticed how he always valued his opinion and took it into consideration whenever he gave it. It made him feel appreciated and actually, properly seen. He also noticed how his real smile, not the fake one he puts on for most people, was the most gorgeous smile he’s ever seen in the entire world.

High school ended, and they went to separate universities, both unaware of the true extent of the other’s feelings. It broke both of their hearts to be separated. This, though, they didn’t even have to tell the other. They just knew. 

Throughout their first year, they kept in contact, although not as well as they would have liked to. Weekly facetimes and constant texting slowly trailed off into occasional texts, checking to see how the other had been. Nevertheless, summer came and they clicked right back into place as soon as they were reunited. 

That summer, they fell in love all over again. 

At the end of summer, one night while watching the stars together, they finally confessed their true feelings to each other. Later on, they would look back and laugh at how long it took them to confess to one other. After all, loving each other had always been the most natural thing in the world. How could it possibly not have been reciprocated? Parting at the beginning of the term was less heartbreaking this time around, because they knew that their love would always be there, patiently waiting for them to get back. 

They went through the next three years of university constantly looking forward to the next time that they would be able to meet. They treasured what time they did get together and could hardly wait until they could see each other in person once again. After graduation, they wasted no time finding an apartment and moving in together and not long after that they were engaged. They were the happiest that they could be.

They were married on a gorgeous September day. It was an absolutely gorgeous wedding, everything about it was absolutely perfect, with both of their families and all of their friends gathered from all over to celebrate the new couple on the happiest day of their lives. 

They both cried on the altar. They knew that they had found their soulmate and now would never have to be apart ever again. Now, through good and bad, they would be forever each other’s best friend, and husband. They still had each other’s backs, and would forevermore. 

After a couple years, they finally had saved enough to buy and move into their own house together. They adopted a dog, a sweet girl from the shelter, who fit into their lives perfectly. They talked about adopting kids. They were the happiest that they ever could be.

They loved each other more than anything, and would do anything for one another. Even during the car accident. It was no one’s fault, really. It was dark and raining. Neither could have seen the other car until it was too late. The taller one saw it coming first, just a split second before the other saw it. Immediately, he had reached out to protect his husband, not a second though spared for his own safety. The paramedics said if he hadn’t, his husband wouldn’t have survived at all. 

Isn’t that heartwarming?”

…

“It’s a really sweet story, isn’t it?” he smiled. Tears shone in his eyes.

“I’m going to tell you one last thing. A secret.” He squeezed the other man’s hand. “That man? The luckiest guy in the world? That’s me. I’m the luckiest guy in the world, because I got to fall in love with you.”

The monitors beeped around them in the bright white, sterile room. He took a deep breath and squeezed the man’s hand again, kissing the back of it as he did so.

“Now please, Tooru, wake up and come back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> :,) im sorry


End file.
